The Forgotten Kingdom
by rbvictor
Summary: Finn's always been a hero, the protector of Ooo. But what happens when he finds out that there's an entire lost kingdom of humans? Find out what happens as loyalties are tested and secrets revealed. Some things are better off forgotten. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters. Welcome to my latest Adventure Time Fanfic. For those of you who haven't yet feel free to check out my other story titled "The Prisoner." There is no correlation between this story and the other yet but could be later on down the road, I have yet to decide. Also I would like to state that this fanfic takes place before Finn's tragic loose of his arm but after he got the grass-blade. Now without further delay; on with the show!**

Finn was doing what he did best; defeating evil monsters and protecting Ooo. The monster in question happened to be a giant humanoid with three eyes in a triangle formation cloaked in the skins of various creatures it had already killed. At the moment it was swinging a club made from an uprooted tree at Finn.

"Stand still so I can crush you!" It shouted as Finn dodged the latest attack.

"Are you sure you don't need any help Finn?" Jake shouted from the sidelines.

"Nah, I got this man." Finn replied as he dodged another swing. "Is that the best you can do?!"

Instead of responding the triclopes (_what? I had to call it something!)_ charged at Finn swinging his club right at him. As Finn dodged the club the triclopes managed to grab Finn and lifted him in the air.

"Finally! Prepare to meet you doom young hero!" The triclopes laughed as he prepared to eat Finn.

"Hey Jake! A little help!" Finn shouted as he dangled over the monsters open mouth. Suddenly a there was a loud _bang_. The triclopes bellowed in pain and dropped Finn as it placed its hands over its third eye.

"I got you buddy!" Jake exclaimed as he stretched his hands and caught Finn just before he hit the ground.

"What the glob is that?" Finn asked looking back towards the triclopes. Six hooded figures had emerged from the forest and started battling the creature. They all wore identical black cloaks with an **U.H.K.** sown into it and all but one fought with a sword. The odd man out carried a long thin cylindrical like object which he kept pointed at the triclopes. As Finn watched the five sword fighters brought the triclopes to the ground.

"You can't defeat me!" It shouted as the apparent leader of the group walked over to its head and pointed the cylinder. Suddenly there was another loud _bang_ as a hole appeared where the object had been aimed.

"Apparently we can." The figure said as the triclopes's body went limp.

"That was amazing!" Finn exclaimed running up to the group. Startled they quickly grouped together and pointed their swords at Finn. Finally the leader spoke up.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My names Finn the Human and this is my brother Jake." Finn replied. Suddenly the group began to kneel before him.

"Forgive us your highness! We did not know it was you!" The leader exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked confused.

"You don't know?" The leader replied taking off his hood. The leader had green eyes and slick black hair cut short. But what shocked Finn the most was the fact that he was human with no visible mutations. "Allow me to introduce my self properly. I am Captain Phillip R, Striker of the United Human Kingdom. And you, Finn the Human, you are our missing heir to the throne."

**Well there it is; chapter 1. For those who didn't catch it the long cylindrical object is a rifle. I figured Finn probably wouldn't know what a gun was and a friend of mine who I had read this before posting was confused by the cylinder so I thought I'd point that out just to be on the safe side. If you have any comments, questions or suggestions feel free to message me or leave a review. Criticism is welcome. Now that regents week has finally started I should be updating my stories a more often. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Introductions

**Warning! I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters, if I did it would be terrible and no one would watch it. Before we begin I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed or followed this story. Now without further delay; chapter 2.**

"Wait what?" Finn exclaimed. "You think I'm the heir to your kingdom."

"You were taken from the kingdom as a baby by your father against your mother the Queen's wishes." Phillip explained. "You see your father Martin was only the Queen's consort; not an actual king due to a condition in their marriage contract. As such he had no real authority. Your father was obsessed with power and demanded that your mother make him the ruler of the realm, a request she immediately denied. In a fit of rage Martin kidnapped you from the royal nursery and ran off. We have been searching for you ever since."

"Wait, if my mother is the queen then that means….." Finn said trying to comprehend what he had just been told.

"Yes your majesty, you are the crowned prince of the United Human Kingdom." Phillip replied. "Now if you would care to join me, I'm sure your mother would be delighted to see you again."

"Sounds like a plan." Finn said dazed.

"Wolf squadron form ranks! Defensive formation alpha one!" the captain shouted as the rest of the group formed a defensive circle around Finn and Jake.

"Wolf what?" Jake asked looking around.

"It's our official U.H.K. military designation." Phillip replied. "Allow me to introduce the rest of the squad. To your left is Corporal Jane Fisher," Jane removed hood revealing a smiling teenage girl around Finns age. "Behind her is Lieutenant Drake Harrison," "'sup!" Drake exclaimed as he started picking his teeth with a knife.

"Behind us is our weapons specialist Laura Wilson." Laura flipped her sword in the air and caught it immediately after lowering her hood.

"That was amazing!" Finn exclaimed.

"Just don't get on her bad side!" Phillip laughed rubbing his shoulder. "To the right of Laura we have Private John Yeager."

"So your royalty, eh? Big deal, you're still just a snot nosed brat." John growled lowering his hood.

"Watch your tone Private! Or I will see to it you spend the rest of your career in the sanitation department." Captain Phillips warned.

"What ever." John said looking away. Phillips just shook his head in disgust.

"And finally standing directly to your right is Private Presley Johnson."

"I told you never to call me that!" Presley shouted as he removed his hood. He turned towards Finn extending a hand. "Call me Press." He said shaking hands.

"Alright men, now that introductions are complete let's get a move on! By now the General has probably already signed the order to have my head on a silver platter for going this far off our designated route." Captain Phillips exclaimed smiling. As they began hiking further into the forest than Finn had ever ventured before Finn turned to Jane.

"So the queen, what's she like?" Finn asked curiosity peaked.

"Well I've never met her personally." Jane laughed. "But from what I've seen, she's pretty cool by most standards."

"She's a fool!" John hissed quietly.

"Private Yeager, you and I are going to have a little chat when we get back about you clear lack of respect for your superiors." Phillips said not even looking back.

"What's his problem?" Finn asked gesturing towards John.

"Don't mind him your highness." Drake replied. "He's only here because his uncle pulled some strings. Otherwise he would have never passed through the trials."

"Trials?" Jake asked.

"It's what the U.H.K. military uses to select its candidates." Press explained. "Their designed to test ones speed, strength, and endurance. Then to top it all off they lock you in a cage armed only with a sword and have you fight some mutated monstrosity that hasn't eaten in days."

"Dude, that sounds totally math!" Finn exclaimed imagining such a challenge.

"Sounds and is are two very different things your highness!" Drake laughed as the group arrived a clearing on a hill-top. "Anyway, behold young prince! Our glorious capital; Larite!"

"Holy glob!" Finn exclaimed gazing down at the city at the base of the hill.

**Well what do you think? As usual any comments, questions, or suggestions are appreciated. Up next is chapter three and a family reunion! **


	3. Welcome Home

**Warning! I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters. Before we begin I want to apologize for the delay. I got so caught up in writing chapters for a few of my other stories that I let this one get side lined. But now I'm back on track and more determined than ever. I'd also like to thank all those who've reviewed/ followed the story so far. Now without further delay; chapter 3!**

Larite was a shinning metropolis with streets overflowing with humans.

"Wow!" Jake exclaimed gazing down at city. "This place is amazing!"

"This is nothing." Press laughed. "Just wait till you see the castle!"

The castle was a Gothic design constructed entirely of black marble. Finn could only gaze in awe as they entered the massive structure.

"Finn's mother lives here?!" Jake asked as the group passed several portraits hanging on the wall.

"Where else would a queen stay?" Captain Phillips replied knocking on the throne room doors. The door opened partially as and a servant stuck his head into the hall.

"The Queen does not wish to be disturbed right now, please make an appointment and try again later." He said as he closed the door.

"What do we do now?" Finn asked.

"Don't worry I've got a key." The Captain winked. Turning back to the door he swiftly kicked it open.

"You call that a key?!" Press exclaimed.

The group entered the throne room to find a woman who looked remarkably like Finn dueling an old man. As they watched the woman delivered a sweeping kick, knocking her opponent off his feet. Before he could recover her saber was already at his throat.

"Well done your majesty!" He laughed pushing the blade aside as he got to his feet. "Your form has improved greatly since we last met."

"Thank you John." The woman replied turning to the group. "Now Captain Phillips, I assume you have a good reason for kicking down my door, again."

"Your highness, I believe we've found your son." Phillips replied kneeling before his Queen.

"Granted I see the resemblance," The Queen said as she circled Finn. "But how can you be sure."

"We found him while scouting deep into mutant territory." Phillips began. "No one in Larite would dare travel that far and since your son was the only child to go missing in the last two decades I put two and two together."

"Well let's hear the boy's opinion then" The Queen said turning towards Finn. "So you think you're my son?"

"To be honest your majesty I don't know." Finn admitted.

"Well at least he's honest!" The Queen laughed. "Every other impostor at least makes an effort to claim that he's my son. Maybe there's something to Captain Phillips story after all!" Suddenly the queen embraced Finn. "Welcome home."

"Uh, thanks?" Finn replied confused as his feet were once again firmly planted on solid ground.

"I shall inform the cooks to prepare a feast in honor of your return." The Queen said as she left the throne room. "In the mean time feel free to explore the castle. After all a prince must know his was around his own home."

"Come on I'll give you the grand tour." Jane exclaimed grabbing Finn's arm. She quickly turned back to the rest of her squad. "I'll catch up with you guy's later at the barracks." As Jane lead Finn and Jake out of the throne room Jake bumped into a man wearing a long black cloak.

"Sorry dude." Jake said apologizing. Instead of replying the man just snarled and walked into the throne room.

"What's his problem?" Jake wondered watching him walk away. He turned around just in time to see Jane drag Finn around the corner. "Hey guys! Wait up!"

_Meanwhile in the throne room_

The cloaked figure entered the throne room and stopped in front of Captain Phillips.

"The rest of you get out!" He barked lowering his hood to reveal a middle-aged man with three scars in the shape of a claw mark running down the left side of his face. "The Captain and I have important business to discus!"

"I take it your mission was a success?" the man asked after the rest of the squad left the room.

"Yes General Andrew, the boy was right where you said he'd be." Phillips replied. "Bringing in the lost heir should serve as suitable distraction for the Queen."

"Excellent!" General Andrew exclaimed. "And was your scouting mission a success as well?"

"Yes sir." The Captain replied reaching into his pocket and pulling out a map. A dotted line had been drawn connecting Larite to a hand drawn rectangle. "As usual the troops know nothing of their true mission. They still believe we're just scouting the enemy's defenses."

"Well done Captain." The General said as he took the map. "With this I shall make history as the savior of humanity! And no one, not even that fool of a Queen, shall stand in my way!

**Well there you have it chapter 3. Since "The Prisoner" is officially complete I'll hopefully be updating more often. Thanks for reading! If you have any questions, suggestions, or comments feel free to message me. **


	4. To Question Beliefs

**Warning! I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters. Sorry I took so long to publish this chapter. Now without further delay chapter 4!**

The castle was huge! As Jane lead Finn through the maze of hallways he couldn't help but marvel at the massive structure.

"How big is this place?" Finn wondered out loud.

"There are three hundred rooms not including the throne room, dinning hall and the dungeon." Jane replied with only a moment's hesitation. "I spent a lot of time here as a child." She explained self-consciously brushing a loose strand red hair from her eyes.

"I thought you said you'd never met the queen?" Finn pointed out.

"My mother is a cook in the castle." Jane clarified. "When I was young she used to sneak me into the castle while she worked. I practically grew up in these hallways. And while this may be her home there are rooms the queen herself has never set foot in. Your mother rarely strays from her usual route from her room to the throne room."

"Hey guys wait for me!" Jake called as he ran down the hall way after them.

"What kept ya man?" Finn inquired as Jake fell in step behind them.

"I bumped into this creep on my way out of the throne room. I tried to apologize but the dude just glared at me and stormed off." Jake explained. "He wore this long creepy cloak."

"That sounds like the General!" Jane exclaimed. "That guy hates everybody, especially non humans."

"Why's that?" Finn asked.

"During his final exam at the U. H. K. Military academy he was thrown into a cage with a mutant who could supposedly see the future. I guess what it said really through him for a loop and while he was distracted the creature landed a cheap shot that left him with a nasty set of scars. Since then he's always been leery of trusting any non humans."

They walked in silence for a few moments until Finn spoke up

"Hey Jane, can I ask you a question?" He asked gazing into her piercing blue eyes.

"Fire away." Jane laughed.

"Do you really think I'm the long-lost prince?"

Jane thought for a moment. "Honestly? Yes. No human other than you and your father has left the city without a military escort in over a hundred years. Most people here are too afraid of the outside world to even consider it."

"What are they so scared of?" Jake asked.

"Their afraid of creatures like you." Jane explained. "You see Jake, a thousand years ago humans were the dominant form of life on the planet. Now we're lucky to exist at all. It's nothing personal; we just fear becoming extinct all together. There are maybe six hundred humans living within the city while beyond our borders there are millions of mutants. To protect our species Finn's great-great grandfather King Tyron ordered that no civilian was to pass beyond the city limits without military presence to guard them. The law is still enforced to this day. Violators are executed on the spot."

"That's messed up!" Finn exclaimed. "The people beyond these borders mean no harm. Well most of them, anyway. Just because they look different doesn't make them a threat!"

"Try telling that to the General." Jane sighed. "While many would shudder at the thought of leaving the safety our borders, lately more and more people want to see the world. The Queen herself once sought to open trade relations with other kingdoms but the General threatened to slay every man, woman and child who tried to leave. They're still negotiation over a compromise."

"If the General is such a bad guy then why did you join the military?" Jake wondered.

"The best way to fix a broken system is from within" Jane replied."Plus I figured it was my only shot at getting out into the world." Suddenly a man walked around the corner.

"Dinner is served." He stated before walking away.

"Well I guess our tour is over then." Jane sighed. "I guess I should be heading back to the barracks now. It was fun hanging out with you though!"

To Finn's surprise she turned around and hugged him. Before breaking apart she pressed something into his hand.

"See you around!" She called back over her shoulder as she ran off.

"What was that about man?" Jake asked unsure of what just happened.

"I don't know Jake." Finn replied mystified looking down at the square of paper pressed into his hand. Written on the page was a single line. _Not everything is as it seems!_ "I don't know."

**Well what do you think? Again I apologize for the delay. I intend to update again by the end of next week. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
